


All the Things We Could Do

by UnfinishedProject



Series: Christmas Angel [2]
Category: Murdoch Mysteries
Genre: Christmas Dinner, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21718606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfinishedProject/pseuds/UnfinishedProject
Summary: How the preparations for a Christmas dinner get derailed.
Relationships: Llewellyn Watts/Original Female Character
Series: Christmas Angel [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565353
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	All the Things We Could Do

She heard the side entrance open and close, having left it open for him to sneak in. Although this precaution was more for times when her parents and the staff was at home unlike on this quiet winter evening. Her attention turned back to the bowl, mixing the carefully measured ingredients with a generous amount of cognac, listening as he shuffled out of his winter gear in the attached mudroom.  
"Miss Marlow." She had her back towards him but she imagined he had the slight scowl across his face. And, in other circumstances, he'd be wringing the rim of his hat and swinging on the ball of his feet before she breaks the awkwardness. He still kept a distance of few feet, hovering by one of the cabinets by her estimates.  
"It's just us, Llewellyn. Drop the formalities." She sunk into his embrace, savouring every second before the serenity would slip in favour of something less dignified. Leaning back against his shoulder, she pressed a kiss to his jaws; earning a curious hum. That's all he'd get while she still had mind to finish the pudding; which, in all honesty, wasn't looking like it should at all. _He's making this difficult._ It was hard to think about why when Llewellyn's lips, still somewhat cold from being outside, trailed fluttering kisses, pecks more like, down the side of her neck from her ear. He murmured something, even more incomprehensible than his words usual.  
"Tell me, Abigail," his kisses stopped, lips moving against her ear with every sound he made. Long fingers slipped under her apron, toying with the buttons on her blouse. Her breath was trembling and even if he couldn't hear it, he had to feel it as how he must've felt the racing of her heartbeat. "Why are you going through the trouble to prepare all this if it will be just the two of us for three entire days?"  
"What else should I be doing? Let you starve over the holidays?"  
"You know it." She did and it had nothing to do with cooking. Maybe it was the cognac she took liberties with but the idea that she otherwise would find indecent in part was nothing but appealing. _It's so wrong. But it's hard to say no._ She wanted it just as much Llewellyn did, or so she assumed from his insistent kisses and caresses. One more moment and she'd come undone.  
"How do you do this to me, Llewellyn?" Turning around and pressing her lips onto his she didn't allow him to answer, she didn't want one. Her fingers tangled in his hair, keeping him close even after they parted for air. Their lips met again as he worked on removing the apron and moving on to the rest of her clothes; her hands catching up slower to loosen his tie and push off clothes. The stove kept the kitchen warm but even so, she trembled in his arms, her breath shaky once again as his lips covered her skin with surprising reverie.


End file.
